Cellular phones and other electronic devices may enable a user to send and receive information using a network. For example, a cellular phone may enable a user to send and receive voice signals and data using a wireless network.
Some electronic devices are wearable, which may be convenient for a user. To illustrate, a “smart watch” may enable a user to access audio content (e.g., by connecting headphones to an audio jack of the smart watch or using a “built-in” speaker of the smart watch). Connecting headphones to the audio jack may be inconvenient, and use of a built-in speaker may result in poor audio quality and lack of privacy.
Further, certain operations may be inconvenient using a smart watch. For example, a smart watch may provide cellular connectivity to a user by connecting to a cellular phone. Dialing and answering calls using multiple devices (e.g., a smart watch and a cellular telephone) may be inconvenient for a user.